


The Taste of Familiarity

by MintSauce



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintSauce/pseuds/MintSauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian isn't expecting Mickey to be there when he goes to see Mandy, that's his only excuse for why he brought his new boyfriend along. One-Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mandy grinned when she opened the door, her skirt barely existent and her make-up only half done. "Hey, come in, I'll be ready in a sec," she said, turning back into the house. And Ian followed her in, knowing Callum was behind him. He could sense Callum's disgust as they progressed further into the house, Ian automatically moving around the dirty clothes on the floor and the stacks of beer cans both empty and full.

His eyes were automatically drawn to the sign on the door that read 'Keep the Fuck Out' and he found himself smiling before he could stop himself. Callum's fingers gripped the back of Ian's shirt, like he was afraid something would jump out and attack him if he didn't hold on to something familiar.

That made Ian smirk.

"Ugh, put some fucking pants on will you, nobody needs to see that!" an all too familiar voice shouted from the other room and Ian knew that Mandy was in the bathroom. He didn't know how he felt about hearing Mickey's voice, about knowing he was there.

He hadn't seen him since he last went to Juvie. He hadn't even known he'd gotten out.

"Speak for yourself, ass face," Mandy retorted, shouldering open the door and holding up a finger to signal that she'd be one minute before running into her own room.

Mickey came out after her and Ian felt like he couldn't breathe, which he knew was stupid. He was standing there in just a pair of dirty slacks that once upon a time had probably been grey. He was still pale underneath the usual layer of dirt, but just like the last time he'd come out of Juvie, he'd bulked up. He looked good and it made Ian's mouth water, which he felt bad for considering Callum was standing behind him.

There was a minute when Mickey just stared at him and Ian thought he was cataloguing what had changed too, but with Mickey you never knew. Ian didn't know why, but Callum slowly stepped in front of him, like he thought Ian needed protecting from Mickey or something when in reality, it was Callum who needed protecting.

"Why the fuck is he in my house?" Mickey asked and Ian thought for a minute that the ex-con was talking about him, but he was glaring at Callum. Mandy came out of her room and stood beside him, shrugging.

"That's Callum," she said, for some reason putting lip gloss on, on top of the lipstick she was already wearing. Ian would never understand girls, he'd already worked that much out.

Mickey glared at his sister. "Yeah, I know that, I ain't fucking stupid," he retorted, shouldering her hard when she looked like she might disagree with that statement, "But still, why the fuck is he in my house?"

It surprised Ian for a minute that Mickey would know who Callum was. What didn't surprise him was that he didn't like him, because Mickey didn't really like anyone.

"He's Ian's boyfriend, isn't he?" Mandy said, shrugging again, "He's here cause we're going shopping."

Which basically meant they were going to go get high someplace, but Mickey would already know that.

None of them seemed to expect the punch until it happened and Ian hadn't even realised Mickey had moved until he landed on top of Callum, his fist drawing back again and again as he laid into the other boy.

"Mickey, what the fuck?" Mandy screamed at him, but Mickey didn't even falter for a second, even though Ian jumped, he still hit Callum again. And Ian knew he should have already jumped in to try and save his boyfriend, but he wasn't moving.

He didn't think he  _could_  move.

It was only when Mandy stepped forwards that Ian acted automatically and both of them grabbed one of Mickey's arms to haul him off. He wrenched away from them almost instantly, but didn't go for Callum again. Instead, he just stood there and rubbed his knuckles.

"The fucker tried to get me fucking arrested," he said, the words practically a snarl as he looked down at the other boy with what could only be described as hatred.

"So why the fuck did you only start hitting him when you realised he and Ian were a thing?" Mandy asked, not knowing when to stop, but then she had grown up with him, so she probably had different boundaries than the rest of the world, "I knew the others were dickheads, but I thought you were better."

And you could tell from her tone that she obviously believed that.

Mickey scowled at her, "I'm not a fucking homophobe, Mandy."

And Ian knew he wasn't, not really. Sure, he was terrified of people finding out that he was gay and he didn't like it when people flaunted what they were, but he wasn't really ashamed of it.

"So why the hell are you hitting him?" Mandy asked again, but Ian wasn't paying attention to her anymore. He was watching Mickey. Watching him fidget uncomfortably, more emotions that Ian had known he could feel flitting across his face.

Ian smirked. "Aww Mick," he said, because he didn't know when to stop either. Because he didn't think the same rules applied to him as the rest of the world either.

And when Mickey glanced sideways at him, he must have been able to see Ian's thoughts all over his face. He scowled, "Shut the fuck up, Gallagher." He looked so close to losing it and Ian didn't know why he suddenly felt suicidal, why he wanted Mickey to lose it.

"I didn't know you c–"

He didn't get to finish that sentence because Mickey punched him in the face.

Ian didn't know why he was suddenly stupid enough, but he barked out a laugh and after dabbing the blood from his lip, punched Mickey back. After Mickey tackled him it just became the blur of fists and flesh hitting flesh. It was painful and brutal, neither one of them holding back in the slightest. Mickey took a knee to the gut and in return head-butted Ian hard.

Nobody tried to stop them, even though they could hear Mandy cursing at them.

Mickey picked Ian up and slammed him into the wall, his fingers curling around Ian's throat but not squeezing as hard as he probably could have. And Ian wrapped his legs around Mickey's torso, his back supported by the wall and it seemed like he was doing that to try and get Mickey off his throat, but it was more so that the ex-con could feel the hardness in Ian's pants.

And he could have squeezed harder with his legs, tried to choke the air out of Mickey, but he only held on slightly harder than was necessary. Both of them were breathing heavily and Ian could taste Mickey's breath on the back of his tongue. He tasted like cigarette smoke and BBQ sauce and Ian licked his lips involuntarily, making sure to breathe in through his mouth because he wanted to taste that.

It was the best thing he'd ever tasted, and he knew how stupid that sounded.

It was like time froze around them, because Ian couldn't have said how long they stayed pinned to that wall, both of them preventing the other from moving even if they'd wanted to pull away. Mickey's eyes were dark with adrenaline and if Ian wasn't mistaken, lust and Ian let his legs slide slightly lower so that their crotches touched and he could feel Mickey's need.

Mickey shifted slightly, subtly, but it made Ian's breath catch in his throat. Mickey's hands slid around from the back of his neck to hold the bottom of Ian's hair, gripping the short strands as he dug his fingers into Ian's flesh. And it hurt, but it was a  _good_  sort of hurt.

If there was some sort of signal, Ian didn't know what it was, but they both moved in unison. Mickey used his grip on Ian's head to pull him closer at the same time as Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey's shoulders.

Their mouths met in a battle of tongues and teeth and Ian could taste blood, but he didn't have any idea who it belonged to. Mickey groaned into his mouth and Ian swallowed the sound. Ian had never known what to expect when it came to kissing Mickey and he didn't think the ex-con had either, but it was just as brutal and in a way just as sloppy as their fighting was. It was both of them trying to dominate at the same time, it was slivers of pain weaving in with the pleasure and the frantic tension that had always seemed to connect them.

It was everything and nothing like Ian had thought it would be, but he knew he loved it.

It wasn't anything like kissing Callum, or how it had been when he kissed Kash. All control flew out the window with Mickey, all remnants of sanity seeming to go with it. And the thing was, he knew he didn't need that, all he needed was Mickey to be solid and real underneath him, for him to taste like he always did and for him to dig his fingers hard enough to bruise into Ian's flesh, to mark him even though Mickey probably didn't know he was doing it.

And then Mickey was easing back ever so slightly, letting Ian's feet drop back down to the floor. Mickey reached behind them and forced open his bedroom door and then they were tumbling through, a tangle of bruises and bleeding limps, their movements erratic but completely in sync. It was like this was some sort of dance that they'd been practising all their life, it was like they just  _fit_.

Because they did, even if Mickey would deny it.

Ian's shirt was the first thing to hit the floor and Mickey's fingers twisted his nipples sharply, forcing a sound out of him that was part moan and part scream. As they crashed onto the bed, their trousers tangling around their feet and trapping them until Mickey reached down and in a tear of fabric jerked them free, Ian could honestly say that he'd completely forgotten his boyfriend and Mandy were standing outside the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Mandy didn't quite know what the hell had happened.

One minute Mickey and Ian were fighting and Mickey had slammed Ian against the wall. It had seemed to be a bit of a stalemate, Mickey's hands around Ian's throat and Ian's legs around Mickey's chest. She'd stopped screaming at them then, because she'd honestly just figured that they'd choke the air out of each other for a little bit longer before stopping.

She hadn't really seen the whole kiss thing coming.

It was almost like she'd blinked and missed the whole moment that it started, she thought she must have, because they seemed to blend so seamlessly from fighting to kissing. Mickey's hands were in Ian's hair and Ian was gripping Mickey like their very lives depended on that touch.

And it wasn't even fucking romantic. It looked painful. Mandy had kissed Ian and it had been gentle, sort of sweet and she'd known his heart hadn't been in it because after all he was gay and it had only been for show. But this, what she was watching was brutal and raw, like every emotion they'd ever kept inside of themselves was suddenly being thrown out into the open for anyone to see.

What astounded her wasn't the fact that her brother was gay or that he apparently had a bit of a thing with Ian – because there was no way anybody kissed like that without there being history – it was the fact that Mickey  _cared_. He'd deny it later of course, but it was unmistakable in the way that he was holding on to Ian, the possessiveness that seemed to be leaking out of him.

One of them moaned, she couldn't tell which and she could see blood on their lips as they kissed, but she didn't know which one of them was bleeding and neither seemed to care. If anything, the fact they could taste blood on their tongues only made them more desperate.

Mandy knew it was wrong to be watching them, especially considering Ian's legs had slid down Mickey's back, still locked around him until they were connected by the groin. Mandy could see them moving against each other and it felt so wrong to be watching her brother like that, but she just couldn't tear her eyes away, because it was sort of horrifically beautiful. She could see their muscles flexing and tensing with the strength with which they were holding onto each other. She knew their fingers must have been digging in hard enough to leave bruises, but she found herself being jealous of that.

She wanted someone to love her like that.

Wanted someone to not only want to feel the hurt, but to need it from her, to take it right along with the love. She wanted the sort of love she was looking at, the bold, blatantly raw, deep rooted love that she knew would be locked back up in a box when they were finished. She wanted someone to hold on to her like Ian was holding on to Mickey, like the world was shifting underneath their feet and all they had was each other to hold on to.

Mandy wanted that.

And she may not have known a hell of a lot, she may not have been the smartest person in the world, but she knew that what she was witnessing didn't come along every day. It didn't just happen, even though she couldn't for the life of her work out where it had come from with Ian and Mickey.

She couldn't think of anything they had in common, but  _this_.

Mickey was the one to move, he was the one to step back just enough so that Ian's feet dropped to the floor. Mickey forced open his bedroom door and it was like they were one person when they moved. There wasn't anything smooth about it and they were bleeding and bruised as they topped through into Mickey's room, but they looked so connected. They were still kissing the entire time and they were so lost in what they were doing or maybe just so unashamed about it that they didn't think to close the door.

She saw Ian's shirt come off, cast aside and breaking the kiss. She was Mickey twist his nipples in a way that had to be painful, but the sound that came from Ian wasn't something Mandy had ever thought anybody could make. It literally sounded like he was choking on the feeling of pleasure.

She crept forwards when they fell onto the bed, just catching a sight of Mickey ramming his hands down the back of Ian's trousers, almost frantic in his actions to get them off before she eased the door shut. They didn't even notice that she'd done it and she didn't think they were going to notice anything but each other for a while.

"Did that really just happen, or did I imagine that?" she turned around and saw Callum standing there, looking wide-eyed and hurt, which she supposed was probably understandable. His boyfriend had just fought with and then made out with someone in front of him and judging by the sounds coming from behind Mickey's bedroom door, they weren't exactly playing scrabble in there.

She didn't quite know what she was supposed to say. So she said the first thing that came into her head, "You tell anyone about my brother being gay and I'll make you wish you were never born." She knew that wasn't what you wanted people to know in this neighbourhood.

Callum snorted, like he thought that was just typical that that was what she would be worried about, not his feelings or anything. But in Mandy's defence, blood ran thicker than water. "Don't worry, I'm not that fucking stupid," he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck, "Definitely didn't see that coming."

"Neither did I," she admitted, "I didn't even know they were friends."

She wondered if they actually even were or if they'd just completely skipped out that stage. She could imagine Ian being the one to do all the talking, but from the small glimpse she'd caught of them just then, it seemed like they were totally on the same wavelength no matter what their differences or Mickey's personality. And the guy was certainly flawed, as his sister, she could be the first one to admit that.

It made Ian a better person than most if he actually put up with his crap.

"I think I'm just gonna go," he said, motioning over his shoulder to the door.

Mandy didn't know what she was going to say when she opened her mouth, but the sudden shout of, "Fuck Gallagher!" made her cringe and she'd be damned if she had to sit there and listen to that all afternoon. Besides, she was already dressed up and ready to go, so it wasn't like it was any hassle for her.

"You still up for going shopping?" she asked, hearing a bang from the other room and deciding she didn't actually want to know what that had been because it didn't exactly encourage nice thoughts in her head.

Callum just shrugged, looking surprised, "Yeah sure."

Mandy could safely say she'd never run out of her own house so fast in her entire life. Never again did she want to hear her brother moan like that,  _never again_!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Ballad of Poor Callum Scott](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219810) by [Shamelessquestions (KagekitsuneXXX)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagekitsuneXXX/pseuds/Shamelessquestions)




End file.
